A conventional double stroller shown in FIG. 6 has two seats for two babies to sit at the same time, to decrease work in taking care of babies, having a front seat 10 and a rear seat 20 fixed firmly on a frame 30, but the front seat is stationary, impossible to be turned around to face the rear seat for two babies to play with each other.